


three sentence ficlets

by nearlymidnight



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Jane the Virgin (TV), Legend of the Seeker, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Canon, F/F, Ficlets, Three Sentence Fic Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlymidnight/pseuds/nearlymidnight
Summary: three sentence fic meme (from @mrsroy on tumblr)prompts from twitter & tumblr[multiple fandoms & ships]





	1. only want you gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chell & glados for @greekdemigod

The chamber was eerily quiet now, the annoying sound of portal guns no longer making every wire in her feel on edge. She wondered why she kept trying to fool herself into thinking this was nothing more than a power play, that she only wanted her gone. And now that she was, she realized that she was truly alone.


	2. the female form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> river & thirteen for @ladydetective

Hearing a familiar 'hello sweetie' from behind her, she turned to face the figure standing in the midst of the snowstorm who was fighting to keep her curls out of her eyes.

"My goodness, who knew the female form would be your best one."

Letting the hood of her jacket fall, she took the other woman's face in her hands, kissing her slowly in an effort to relearn River's intricate taste and features in her new form.


	3. force of a river

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rose & luisa for @likevel

The sound of her pounding heart was deafening, the blood rushing through her veins thrummed in pain.

Time moved slowly, and all her eyes could focus on was the limp body in front of her, red scratches on her neck, her eyes distant and detached.

Hopes and dreams of their future together broke through her with a force of a river, overwhelming every sense inside of her, materializing as a heartbroken desperate cry.


	4. the thrill of adrenaline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cara & kahlan for @devereauxed

The thrill of adrenaline pumped through her body as she caught her breath.

The satisfaction and confidence of defeating hoards of men always left her feeling warm, but this was different.

As she looked at the blond woman beside her she couldn't help but feel her heart beat a little faster and a rush of warmth settle deep in her belly.


End file.
